


Down With The Clown

by Skeletor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Faygo, Juggalos, M/M, honk honk, if it wasnt obvi, lots of swears, mentions of mpreg, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally feels like he belongs, then he meets Thor. Together they honk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With The Clown

Steve was nervous, like that kinda nervousness when you're like...nervous. He had never been to such a gathering before, but he knew he was meant to be here.   
His face paint was hot and sticky as he wadded through the crowd, many wearing similar facepaint, and some even wearing bright red noses. Steve belonged here. With them. The juggalos. He honked like them, and appreciated the music of the talented band, the insane clown posse. He was like them,down with the clown.  
Steve is enjoying himself at the venue that ICP was going to start playing at any minute now, finally feeling like he belongs, when he sees him.  
A tall blonde man, much like himself, except even more musculerler. Like Hella buff. His luscious locks flow in the wind that wasnt there because the venue they're in is an indoor venue. The big mans juggalo face paint its stunning, and mixes into his course beard hairs harmoniously.   
Steve sexily ambles towards the man, because amble is a sexy word. Steve looks the man in the eyes and says "HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER, I SEE YOU'RE DOWN WITH THE CLOWN". The man looks at Steve, taken aback at the mans politeness and intense beauty.   
"HELL YEAH MOTHERFUCKER HONK HONK, MY NAME IS THOR HONKHONK"  
"FUCK DUDE MY NAME IS STEVE HONK HONK HONK HONK"   
It was intense love at first sight. They start making out hard core and hurriedly run to the nearest nasty concert venue bathroom they can find.   
They get into the bathroom and start taking of their pre-approved juggalo pants and they both already have RAGING FUCKING CLOWN BONERS because this is fan fiction.   
"FUCK BRO" huskily whispers Steve into thors pores "I DON'T HAVE ANY HONKIN LUBE"  
Thor chuckles "ITS OK MOTHERFUCKER I HAVESOME FAYGO LEFT IN MY CAN" Steve sighs in relief,"FUCK YEAH, AS A JUGGALO,I LOVE FAYGO", even though faygo isn't even fucking viscous and is a beverage, but again, this is fan fiction so who the fuck cares.  
They fuck in faygo extacy and have juggalo butt babies forever.


End file.
